Un Sueño Posible
by la hija de la maldal
Summary: esta historia va a tratar de un chica que va en secundaria ella vivira futuramente demaciadas cosas dentro de ellas sera romanse , drama,tristesa entre otras encontrara al amor y entenduera que tendra que pasar por muchas cosas por lograr su sueño y estar con su amado ¿lograra cumplir su sueño? ¿lograra quedarse con su amado? ¿que tendra el destino para ella? .Espero que les guste.
1. chapter 1

nota del autor: bueno chicos esta hiatoria no va a seguir la historia original es como si fuera una historia alternativa espero que les guste mucho y si es asi escriban comentarios de que quieren que pase en mi historia talvez se aga realidad

posdata: losiento si hay faltas de ortografia


	2. Capitulo 1: El Primer Dia

eran las 7:00 de la mañana como de costumbre candy estaba prufundamente dormida hasta que su madre la desperto - levantate ya es un poco tarde hoy es tu primer dia-

-ya voy ,ya voy - dijo candy algo molesta de que la levantaran temprano pero luego cambio por una sanrisa . ella tenia cabello risado rubio con un tono rojiso peinado en dos coletas unas hermosas pecas por toda su cara ,ojos color esmeralda no media mas de 1.54 era una chica muy pero muy alegre ,entusiasta pero tambien era un poco torpe tenia un enorme corazon...

se dirijio al sanitario donde se labo la cara y salio luego se sento en un el desayunador que se encontraba en la cocina

-esta rica la comida mama-

\- que bueno que te gusto pero apurate ya son las 7:30 es la hora de la entrada-

alarmada candy miro hacia el reloj que estaba a un costado de ella - por dios es tarde!! mama porque no me levantaste temprano!!! yegare tarde !! adios mama- dijo la ribia despidiendose de su mama y saliendo de la casa hacia la escuela ..

en una calle muy traficada una rubia desesperada coria entre la gente

\- oh no llegare tarde!- dijo ella un poco alarmada; al llegar a la escuela candy se quedo asombrada al ver el grande esdifisio- esto es una escuela? parese mas un castillo..- candy entro a la escuela alibiada de que no llego tarde

El gran edificio estaba conformado por 30 salones en medio de ello se encontraba una gran cancha de basquet esa cancha estaba conformada de dos pancas largas para dentarse aun costado estaba los baños y al otro la direccion y la bibliteca detras de todo escondido en una esquina se encontraba un hermoso y grande jardin con una pequeña colina en ella habia un enorme arbol.

candy emosionada empezo a caminar por toda la escuela ya estava casi donde se encontraba el jardin escondido pero el director llamo a todos los nuevos haciendo que candy fuera hacia donde los estaban llamando impidiendo que vea el pequeño jardin .

Al llegar ai el director empezo a llamar a los del aula 1 luego fue con el 2 haci susesivamente al empezar com la ultima aula candy se sentia muy asustada ya casi no abian jovenes en la cancha asi que empeso a pensar tonterias ¿ y si no me incribieron? ¿ porque no mencionan mi nombre!? ¿ hare el ridiculo si soy la unica que no mensionan ni nombre?

\- ¿candy blanca se encuentra aqui?- llamo por tercera vez el director

\- ¡si! ¡presente! - dijo candy asiendo que todos se rian

-almenos me mencionaron -penso una sonrojada candy.

luego se dirijio al aula 5 que se encontraba en el piso tres de un edifisio al llegar aya ella entro encontrando a muchos estudiantes haciendo relajo pero no se sorprendio por eso si no por un muchacho que se encontraba en la ultima fila cerca de la ventana ese chico tenia cabello castaño largo que llegaba hasta los hombros unas sejas muy marcadas pestañas largas y dobladas con unos ojos azules que miraban a lo lejos de la ventana tenia una arogante mirada vestia elegantemente su unifome tenia su chaleco en un hombro paresia aburrido mirando fuera de ma ventana apollando su barbilla en una de sus manos candy tenia que admitilo era apuesto muy buemoso paresia un principe bajado del cielo pero su hemosura no fue lo que la asombro si no que el era el unico que estaba sentado sin hacer ningun relajo si candy no ubiera sabido que ese salon era de primero de secundaria ubiera pensado que aquel joven de mirada fribola era un maestro o talves un estudiante que pertenecia a un salon superio .

depronte esos ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos...


End file.
